


Mrs Hudson's Herbal Soothers

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gives a lesson in relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The smoke flowed smoothly down his trachea, Sherlock pulled it down further into his lungs and held it there for a moment before exhaling with a satisfied sigh. He instantly felt better, the tension slowly draining away from his neck and shoulders. This was worth the berating he fully expected to receive from John when he returned from work but until then Sherlock was going to savor every draw of the cannabis loaded cigarette. After all it wasn’t cocaine or any other opiate and the last time he had used it, even John had to admit it mellowed him, making him much more amiable.

Sherlock leaned back against the wall and blew another lung full of smoke out the open window just as he heard footfalls on the stairs.

“I could smell that in the hallway Sherlock. Mrs Hudson isn’t going to be happy.” John started talking before he even reached the doorway and strode to the kitchen dumping the shopping bag onto the worktop.

“Ha! Where do you think I got this from John? Those herbal soothers of hers are magic.”

John chuckled despite himself and flopped into his chair. “At least you’ve got the window open this time.” He studied Sherlock, the man was certainly more relaxed looking now than he had been for weeks, maybe he would even eat and sleep properly after this.

Sherlock drew deeply on the spliff again, stretching his neck up as he exhaled the smoke, the bright sunlight tinting it blue. John marveled at the sight. Sherlock was surrounded by a blue grey halo, his dark curls in sharp contrast to the paleness of his skin and brightness of his eyes.

“You should try it John.” He said with a slight smile touching his lips. “I’d be very interested to see you stoned.”

“I bet you would.” John grinned, he could do with getting out of his own head for a while, their last case had been particularly stressful and the day at the surgery had been full of bad tempered, ungrateful patients. Maybe he would forget about the health issues of smoking and partake for once.

“It wouldn’t be the first time you know.” John said pushing up from his chair and moving to stand next to Sherlock.

Sherlock turned and held out the joint, not really expecting John to take it. His eyebrows shot up as John reached out and plucked it from his outstretched fingers. He watched, fascinated as John brought it to his lips and sucked in a lungful of smoke.

John coughed and handed it back to a disappointed detective. “Urgh that’s why I don’t partake, the taste and feel of drawing it down *cough* isn’t pleasant to an non smoker.”

“But if you could bypass that would you?” Sherlock asked intrigued.

John nodded “Yeah *cough* I suppose I would, once in a while.”

“I have an idea.” Sherlock said with a wide grin.

“Uh oh, now I’m in trouble.” John smiled back.

“Trust me.” Sherlock moved closer and inhaled on the joint again. He stepped closer still and much to John’s surprise slipped a cool hand around the nape of John’s neck. He leaned down, his lips hovering millimeters from John’s and whispered “Inhale slowly.” as his lips parted and he let the smoke slip out of his mouth and into John’s.

Sherlock was gazing at John's mouth in a way that probably should have made him uncomfortable but it didn't, he couldn't take his eyes off the detective's face. John inhaled gently, slowly and this time he couldn't even feel the smoke move down his windpipe.

All too quickly that beautiful mouth withdrew and the surprisingly soft hand slipped away from the back of his neck. John was left swaying slightly, leaning forward on the balls of his feet, his eyes half closed. He steadied himself, rocking back and let out a breath that was faintly tinted with smoke.

"Was that more acceptable?"

Sherlock's voice was deep, resonant and yet seemed too far away, even though he was still standing in close proximity to John.  
"Oh yeah, that works." John almost whispered the words. "Ok I concede, that is a most useful relaxation method." He sighed and leaned back against the wall on the opposite side of the window, facing Sherlock.  
"It's been a rough day, hell it's been a rough month."

"More?" Sherlock asked with slight smile.

"Yeah why not?" John pushed off from the wall and stepped towards Sherlock just as the detective did the same, they were virtually touching.

Sherlock repeated his previous movements. As his hand slipped behind John's head again, there was a distinct fluttering deep in John's stomach and he tried not to gasp. He watched intently as time seemed to slow and the pale lips parted as they moved closer and closer. John drew the smoke in as Sherlock let it slip slowly from his mouth. The moment froze, dust motes in the sunlit air stopped in their lazy patterns, the sounds from the street below became muted and hazy. John stretched up and let his lips touch those before him. There was a brief moment of panic as his brain registered what his body was doing and then John watched transfixed as Sherlock's eyes drifted closed, his dark lashes sweeping downwards and those pale, soft lips pressed more firmly against his own.

John let his own eyelids drift downwards as he reached up cupping Sherlock's cheek and fell headlong into the best and most wanted kiss he had ever had.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John smokes with Sherlock again.

"You’ve been smoking that stuff again." John sniffed, his tone accusatory but he didn’t really feel it.

He’d had an awful day at the surgery, annoying children, mostly with nothing but a sniffle, awkward tennagers with embarssingly (for them) puberty related complaints and mind numbingly stupid adults who couldn’t understand simple prescription instructions. God! He was starting to sound like Sherlock, at least in his head.

"Actually not guilty this time." Sherlock smiled pleasantly, "Mrs Hudson’s hip has been playing up apparently. Though I do have some left if you might be partial to some more?" He smiled again, even as he turned away, looking for the box that contained a rolling kit. Sherlock had rather enjoyed that little smoking session a week or so ago (eight days, two hours and sixteen minutes, not that he was counting). He still wasn’t sure if he should have done it but couldn’t deny he was glad he had.

John found himself considering it. It had made him feel better after all and the fact that Sherlock’s strangely intimate method of getting smoke into John’s lungs had led to that kiss… He mentally shook himself but then Sherlock had been so laid back, maybe another one wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Perhaps then they could finally talk about that kiss.

Neither had mentioned it since. A week or so and not a word, John was beginning to wonder if he had imagined it or if he’d been tripping. No, grass didn’t work like that. He shrugged off his coat.

"Yeah ok, why not? It’s not as if we make a habit of it." But I’d like to, he added silently.

They were soon settled in their respective chairs, pushed close enough together to pass the joint back and forth, with that big glass ashtray from Buckingham palace between them. John eyed it and giggled. An expanding cloud of blue grey smoke, swirled around him.

"I bet the queen never used it for this." John waved the smoking joint towards the ashtray and giggled again when a deep chuckle escaped Sherlock’s smiling mouth. 

“No not her Majesty but I wouldn’t put it past Phillip.” 

For once he looked less guarded, the taut line of his spine looser, relaxed. Now or never John.

John took in another lungful of smoke then leaned forward, clutching Sherlock’s knee as he swayed slightly and waved the joint in Sherlock’s face.

"Sherlock?" John sat back, when Sherlock finally relieved him of the pungent cylinder. 

"Humm"

"The last time we did this….." John didn’t know how to continue, maybe he needed to be more stoned for this.

"Ah yes. I haven’t said anything because I thought you probably re…"

"If you’re going to tell me I might regret this, forget it. The only things I have ever regretted are the the things I didn’t do." John interrupted, he felt more than a little wobbly.

Sherlock seemed cool, calm, collected and incredibly attractive. The bastard.

"I see." Sherlock drew deeply on the joint, letting the smoke drift over his lips before sucking it down into lungs.

John steeled himself and gratefully accepted the joint, his fingers brushing unnecessarily over Sherlock’s as he took it.

"I’d like to ask you some questions. Personal questions. You must know that you are the most important person in my life and yet I know very little about you personally." The words just seemed to fall out of John’s mouth, all in rush, before he could stop them.

"I will answer anything you ask." Sherlock waved a hand, expansively.

His reply threw John for a moment, he was expecting to be brushed off. Maybe even ignored but not this open invitation. He took a deep breath and ploughed on.

"Ok if you really are open to this there are a few I have wondered about. Have you ever been romantic with anyone?" John didn’t bother to analyse why he’d asked that first.

”Yes.”

”When was the last time you were romantic with someone?” John ploughed on, afraid to stop now that he had started.

"Eight days, two hours and twenty four minutes."

John tried not to looked shocked and failed. He sat wide eyed for a moment. Was it possible that they both felt something extraordinary or was Sherlock just winding him up. John certainly wouldn’t put it past him but it didn’t feel like that. He had to keep asking questions, he would know sooner or later if this was as real as it seemed. He chose his words carefully now.

"What the er The Woman called you, the er virgin. Is that true?" John squirmed, it was the kind of question he would punch someone for asking.

"Strictly speaking, no."

“Strictly speaking?” John giggled, the schoolboy in him presenting his mind with inappropriate images. “What does that mean?” He asked and immediately regretted it. Sherlock stiffened, looked away.

“Scratch that, that’s not one of my questions.” John passed the joint again. “When was the last time you.. you know, was sexual with anyone?” God what was he 12?

“Ten years ago.”

John coughed. Smoke flew out of his throat, sending him into a fit of coughing and spluttering. When he could breathe again his mouth overtook his brain.

“Fuck! No wonder you’re so wound up.”

Sherlock turned factionaly to fix John with a cool look. John made a mental note to filter. A small nod from Sherlock encouraged John to continue.

“Any other times?”

“Twenty years ago. Give or take.”

Seriously? Luckily for him, John did not say this out loud. What he did ask out loud was what he really wanted to know.

“Were your partners the same sex? ...As each other, I mean?”

Sherlock exhaled and for moment his features were obscured by the billowing smoke, expelled from his lungs.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might go further but as it took me, what three years to add this much, don't hold your breath lol

**Author's Note:**

> Once in a while it's John that needs to chill.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
